finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Zither
Portrayed by: * Steven Blum - * - Biology . Abilities Intuitive aptitude . The abilities that Zither collected and still has are: *Telekinesis from David Bryans *Enhanced memory from Gwen Kyles , via empathy *Rapid cellular regeneration from Lucy Mycroft *Clairsentience from Rebecca Sunnydale *Electric manipulation from Lisa Midas, via empathy *Puppetting from Jerry Vervoot, via empathy *Microwave emission from Cody Eccleston, via empathy *Shape shifting from Ross Anderson, via empathy *Flight from Homer Cambell, via empathy *Telepathy from Ryan Ramsey, via empathy *Empathy from Lydia Harburg, via empathy The abilities that were lost when Ryan Ramsey transferred the soul of the late Homer Cambell into Zither's body were: *Freezing from Mike Rotch *Wall crawling from Andrew Fresco *Teleportation from David Willis *Astral projection from Eugene Simpson *Molecular combustion from Marge Simpson *Liquefaction from Dwayne Adams *Enhanced hearing from Rusty Halewood *Precognitive painting from Henry Flynn *Induced radioactivity from Sam Sparrow *Alchemy from Milo Midas *Sound manipulation from Jason Smith *Lie detection from Anne Slander *Enhanced strength from Edgar Scottswell *Metal mimicry from Frank Bobcat *Imprinting from Isaac Badower *Disintegration from Clint Polinski Telekinesis . Freezing . Wall crawling . Teleportation . Astral projection . .Confirmed by Jack Mozenrath Molecular combustion . Enhanced memory . Liquefaction . Enhanced hearing . Precognitive painting . Induced radioactivity . Rapid cellular regeneration . Alchemy . Clairsentience . Sound manipulation . Electric manipulation . Lie detection . Enhanced strength . Metal mimicry . Puppetting . Imprinting . Microwave emission . Shape shifting . Disintegration . Flight . Telepathy . Empathy . History Early life . Confirmed by the Assignment Tracker March-October 2006 . October-November 2006 . November 2006-March 2007 . March 2007 . March-April 2007 . April-June 2007 . June-July 2007 . July-September 2007 . September 2007- . .-. . Death . . Post-Mortem . Relatives *. Appearances ''Normal'' TV series *"Aftermath" (Voice only) *"One Small Step" *"Zugunruhe" (Painting only) *"11:53pm" *"Save the Cheerleader" *"Being Human" *"Alive and Well" *"A Confusion of Elements" *"Deny Our Instincts" *"Obstacles" *"Nothing to Lose" *"Something Unexpected" *"Evolution and Murder" *".076%" *"Natural Selection" *"Victory" *"How to Stop an Exploding Man" *"Hardest Part" *"Strangers" *"Timeline" *"Truth and Consequences" *"Sewrop Nego" *"The Widening Gyre" *"Paradox" *"The Search for Self" *"The Complexities of a Watch" *"Heroes and Villains" *"Do Not Go Gentle" *"Thus Spoke the Father" *"Is it Destiny?" *"Be Prepared" *"God's Shadow" *"Everything Changes" *"The Truth" *"Fear and Betrayal" *"A Clear and Present Danger" *"Escape" *"Born To Be Wild" *"The Chain" *"Father to Son" *"Apocalypse" *"Protocol" *"Nobler and More Beautiful" *"Who am I?" *"The Randomness of Creation" *"Protection from the Outside World" *"Dead End" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" *"Bringer of Death" *"Changing Fate" *"The Patron Saint of Lost Causes" *"A Change of Face" *"Family Dinner" *"Five Stages of Grief" *"Our Fragile Existence" (Photograph only) *"One Bad Day" *"Building a Bridge Between Us" (Dream only) *"Time and Punishment" *"The Temptation of My Ability" *"Mycroft's Life" *"Breaking My Heart" ''Normal'' tie-in comics *. ''Normal'' webseries *. Trivia *. References Category:Main Characters in Normal Category:TV Series characters in Normal Category:Main Antagonists (Normal) Category:Evolved humans Category:Archenemies Category:Depowered evolved humans Category:Resurrected (Normal) Category:Members of the Business Category:Pinehurst Incorporated Category:Kent Mycroft's victims Category:Building 13 staff Category:Rehabilitated villains Category:Characters from the Normal trilogy Category:Deceased (Normal)